


A Family Triad

by skywalkerluke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ronald Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Charlie must share a mate. Will Harry let them into his heart? (Non-epilogue compliant) | Adopted from Lizzieb43</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, and the first 4 chapters of this story belong to Lizzieb43. I adopted the story because I just couldn't see it without an end. I hope you enjoy it. -Ana

Chapter 1

The war is over. Voldemort is dead, and in the months following the final battle the aurors have been busy apprehending his remaining followers in Britain and abroad. The end of the war brought changes to the wizarding world; it also brought changes to the life of the warding world’s savior, Harry Potter

Following Voldemort’s death, Harry returned to 12 Grimmauld Place, and the only time he was seen in public was to attend the trials of Voldemort’s followers. He refused all social invitations, even those from friends. Harry, with Kreacher by his side, was focused on ridding his home of all Dark objects; including the portrait of Wahlburga Black. Helping him in this process was a very select wizarding company that released all Dark objects to the Ministry while Harry stored most of the Black family heirlooms in their family vault.

Kreacher, who fought by Harry’s side in the Battle of Hogwarts, was a happier house-elf knowing that his Master Regulus’ orders had at last been fulfilled. Removing the portrait of his insane mistress also contributed to his happiness. Harry would still, on occasion, hear him muttering about “mudbloods” and “blood traitors”; but more often than not Harry found the ancient elf to be amusing.

Ron and Hermione, despite an open invitation to visit, stayed away. In the immediate days after the Battle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had many in-depth discussions about their futures. They also discussed the past, Harry tried to express his feelings about Ron and Hermione being able to lead normal lives while his life was a series of traumatic cages. The abuse with the Dursleys; the roller coaster of awe and despair at Hogwarts, and the terror of the Horcrux hunt culminating in him voluntarily dying for the wizarding world at the age of seventeen. Ron and Hermione tried to understand and be sympathetic, but Harry knew they couldn’t fully understand.

When Ron and Hermione blushingly discussed their relationship, and their hopes for the future, Harry countered with his own. He revealed to his friends his hopes for a peaceful life and a family. And with a heavy heart, and a direct stare at Ron, Harry revealed that he was gay. Harry knew from past experience that Ron would not react well, but even he could not have imagined the explosion. If Harry closed his eyes he could still see and hear Ron’s reaction.

******FLASHBACK******

“This is a joke, right?” Ron asked, wide-eyed and red faced.

“No, Ron. I’m telling you the truth.” Harry leaned toward his friend, reaching for his hand. “I need…”

Ron interrupted, “Harry, you cannot be gay! You and Ginny love each other. She expects you to marry her!”

“Ron, Ginny and I have already discussed this. She understands, and is in fact happy for me since she realized this past year that she loves Dean.” Harry began his reply calmly, but when Ron attempted to interrupt the last three words came in a near shout.

“We’ll just see about this!” Ron snarled as he stormed away.

Harry turned to Hermione, who winced at the sadness in his eyes.

“Harry? What about the aurors?” Hermione asked quietly reaching for his hand.

“I’ve discussed my future with Kingsley. Hermione, I’m tired of fighting the good fight. I’ve been doing it, essentially, since I was 15 months old. Kingsley understands and there are no hard feelings.” Harry sighed and squeezed her hand. “He has asked that I work the Unspeakables temporarily. We will be discussing Horcruxes: how they are made, how to detect them, and how to destroy them.”

“And after? What will you do then, Harry? Will you come back for your seventh year?” Hermione asked.

Harry sighed rose, and moved to stare out the window. “Hogwarts has been my home. It’s where I found food and friends, acceptance and love. But it’s also where I’ve experienced betrayal and death. No Hermione, I won’t be coming back. Professor McGonagall and I discussed it and she understands my reasons. She wished me well.”

“What will you do, Harry?” Hermione asked softly.

“I don’t know, ‘Mione. I think it’s time that I learned what I want, instead of what people want of me.” Harry replied, still looking out the window.

Hermione sighed and slumped back into her seat. “And Ron?” She questioned.

Harry gave a sigh himself and leaned into the window. “He was my first friend, and I’ve loved him like a brother all these years. But he has turned on me and betrayed me too many times. I love you as a sister, “Mione and I don’t want to lose that, but I can’t trust him. And I have to stop allowing him to hurt me.” Harry turned and softly gazed at Hermione with his bright emerald eyes. “I will not come between you. So, I will only ask, will you owl me? Will you stay with me that much?”

Hermione rose from her seat, rushing to Harry and wrapping him in her arms. “Always,” she declared, “I will always love you as my brother.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, after Harry spent time saying goodbye to those friends remaining in the castle, he went to the Headmistress’ office, prepared to floo home.

“Harry, my boy, I am proud of you!” Exclaimed Dumbledore’s portrait.

“Headmaster, I know you believed that the way you handled all of this was the only way.” Harry began, staring into the fire. “But you were wrong about so many things.” Here Harry turned with a hard-eyed look that had Dumbledore flinching. “I am NOT your boy. I am what you hid from me. I am Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. And this is the last time that you and I will speak.” With that Harry turned, entered the green flames, and shouted his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he stepped into his newly refurbished house. Appreciating, once again, the sense of peace that surrounded him.

“Master Harry, sir! Yous bes having guests!” croaked Kreacher.

Harry’s eyebrows rose, “Guests? Who is it, Kreacher?”

Kreacher shrugged, “Weasleys. I nots bes seeing before Master Harry! Kreacher bes leaving them in sitting room.”

“Thank you, Kreacher.” With a sigh, Harry walks toward the sitting room, only to stop in the doorway, wide-eyed, at seeing Bill and Charlie. “Bill? Charlie? This is a surprise. What…” Whatever Harry was going to ask was lost as he is enveloped by both men in an enthusiastic hug.

“Harry, it’s been too long.” Is said by Bill into the top of Harry’s head. While Charlie’s “Harry” sounds and feels like a growl in Harry’s ear.

Harry is surprised not only by their welcome, but by the immediate feelings of warmth, care, and safety that seem to flow from both men to himself. With a sigh, Harry relaxes into their embrace, content for a few moments before he asks them to sit. A blush suffuses his face when the two brothers lead him to a settee and pull him down between them.

Bill cups the back of Harry’s head and asks, “Harry, are you well?” While Charlie seems more insistant when he turns to Harry and says, “We’ve missed you! Why haven’t you visited?”

Harry is visibly unsettled when he answers, “With everything that happened, I didn’t think I’d be welcome.” Harry’s blush increases as he feels Bill lightly stroking his nape and notices that Charlie’s leg is pressed against his own. Charlie envelopes Harry’s hand in his own and asks, “Harry, what’s wrong? How could you think you’d be unwelcome?”

Harry hangs his head and whispers, “Ginny, Ron’s reaction to my being gay, Fred…” and his voice trails into a sob.

Bill leans forward, softly kisses Harry’s cheek, and whispers, “None of that is your fault Harry. We all followed you willingly. We wanted and needed to fight with you against Voldemort.” Continuing to stroke Harry’s nape, he asks gently but firmly, “There’s something else bothering you, Harry. What is it?”

Harry rises from the settee and paces to a window. “It’s…You know I’ve been working in the Department of Mysteries on a temporary basis, but I’ve also been working with the goblins for a few hours every day: learning about my inheritances that Dumbledore hid from me. Some of what I’ve found is disturbing.

“Master,” Kreacher croaks from the doorway, “Dinner is beings ready.”

“Thank you, Kreacher.” Harry says as he turns back into the room. “Bill, Charlie will you join me? I’m not fancy; I prefer to eat at the kitchen table.”

Charlie stands and drops his arm across Harry’s shoulder, “We’d like that very much.”

The three men walk down the hall toward the kitchen. They seat themselves at the table with Harry at the head and Bill and Charlie to either side. No words are spoken as Kreacher serves up a thick beef stew with crunchy rolls and a tub of butter. The silence continues as the three men eat and Harry is grateful that it isn’t awkward. The initial sense of warmth and care has continued.

When the three men have finished eating, Bill reaches for Harry’s hand, squeezes gently, and asks, “What is disturbing you, Harry?”

Harry looks intently into Bill sapphire eyes, squeezes his hand tightly, and then turns to stare into Charlie’s sky-blue eyes. He takes a deep breath as he reaches for Charlie’s hand and grips it tightly. The other men are concerned when Harry hangs his head.

“I found something out, financially, about a week ago. I haven’t known exactly how to deal with it, so maybe the two of you here tonight is fate. What I’d like to do is give you the information and let you decide how to handle it.” Gesturing with his right forefinger, Harry wandlessly summons a several files of paperwork. Harry squeezes the hand of both men, releases them, and stands up.

“I’m not really sure why you came this evening.” Harry says as a blush creeps over his face. “But perhaps it’s better if you go through that information first. I will tell you something that you need to know that isn’t included in those files. The summer before fourth year, while we were at the Quidditch World Cup, I gave my vault key to Molly so she could buy my school supplies for me; and she has since refused to give it back, even now I’m an adult.” Harry turns to the door, bows his head, and shudders for a moment. Then he turns around and gives the two men a weak smile. “Bill, Charlie. Go through the files, please. I…I hope we can remain friends afterwards.” Harry turns and flees upstairs.

Both men stare at each other with a wide-eyed expression, but Charlie is the first to speak. “Bill, do we want to know what’s in those files?”

As Bill opens his mouth to speak, Kreacher interrupts. “Master Harry beings good master. Treatings Kreacher with cares and respect. Papers beings on table hurts Master Harry.”

“That decides it,” declares Bill as he picks up the files. “Kreacher, could you bring coffee up to the sitting room?” Bill looks ruefully at the pile of paperwork, “A lot of coffee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Text

Chapter 3

Bill and Charlie Weasley stand by the door leading to the living room. When everyone is gathered in the room, Bill closes the door and uses a nonverbal spell to lock it. Arthur Weasley looks sharply at his eldest son, but remains silent.

Charlie leans against the locked door with his arms folded across his chest, staring into the fire across the room. Bill stands casually beside his brother, slowly making eye contact with everyone in the room: Ginny curled in the lap of her boyfriend Dean in the chair in the shadowed corner, Dean focused solely on Ginny. George is seated before the window still looking slightly lost without his twin. Percy, sitting beside George offering support as he had since the final battle. Molly and Arthur sitting together on the sofa, Molly knitting and Arthur watching his two oldest sons. Ron sitting in the chair by the fire, glaring at Ginny and Dean. Bill was surprised to see Hermione off in another shadowed corner, not next to Ron.

Bill takes a deep breath, nods once, and begins to speak. “Thank you for being here. Charlie and I have come across some information that we need to deal with as a family.”

Ron interrupts with a vicious snarl, “Then what’s he doing here?” pointing to Dean. “He isn’t family!”

Surprisingly, it was Hermione who softly spoke from her corner, “They’re engaged, Ron. Dean has as much right to be here as I do.”

With a flick of his wrist and a muttered word, Bill silenced Ron before he could do more than open his mouth. “Charlie and I have a lot of information to go through tonight, and if we have to silence everyone in this room, we will.”

For the first time, Charlie speaks up. “No one has asked, but I will mention that Harry is not here because this information concerns him. All of the information we have is supported by documents and we’ve made copies for everyone. Well, everything but one and Harry told us that directly.”

Bill once again takes a deep breath before speaking. “We will be taking you through the information step-by-step, and I sincerely hope that most of you will be as shocked and appalled as Charlie and I were.

With a flick of Bill’s hand everyone was holding their first document. “We all know that Sirius was Harry’s godfather, but what none of us knew was that James’ and Lily’s will had a list of possible guardians; with a specific notation that the Dursleys and Dumbledore were, in no way, to have any control over him. Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursleys illegally and sealed the will. Only Harry could access it after his seventeenth birthday.

Another flick of Bill’s hand deposited a stack of ten parchments onto everyone’s lap. “These are copies of Harry’s Gringott’s statements from the time his parents died until he started at Hogwarts. At the end is a statement from Ragnok, Head of Gringott’s, testifying that Dumbledore prevented him from giving Harry his heir ring or performing his bloodline test on his eleventh birthday. As the Heir to a Noble House, both should have been automatic. As you can see from the statements, Dumbledore was withdrawing 1000 galleons a year from Harry’s school vault. This was supposedly for the care of Harry, but the Dursleys had no way to spend galleons, and we all know that they never spent any money on Harry.”

With Bill’s hand flick, Charlie explained the next document. “This is a statement from Hagrid that he was the one sent to talk to Harry and take him shopping for his school supplies. As a muggle-raised child, it’s the law that a full professor perform that duty.” At this Charlie looked toward Hermione. She nodded her head and said, “Professor McGonagall came to my home.”

“The Gringott’s statement from Harry’s first year.” Bill said with another hand flick. “If you look you’ll see withdrawals for Hogwarts tuition, the money Harry took out himself, and another 1000 galleons to Dumbledore.”

A short flick of Bill’s hand and everyone receives another parchment. “This is Harry’s statement for his second year. There is a withdrawal for his Hogwarts tuition and the 1000 galleons to Dumbledore, but there is also a transfer of 500 galleons to an account that belongs to Molly Weasley.”

Outcries erupted from all over the room, but none so loud or shrill as Molly’s own “That’s a lie!” With a short wand movement Bill silenced them all. Bill made a gesture with his wand and one again everyone received a stack of parchments. “Gringotts statement for Harry’s third year shows another 500 galleons going to Molly Weasley. Now, the summer before fourth year was the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry admits that he gave his vault key to Mum because she was going to get everyone’s school supplies while they were gone.”

“She did more than that.” Charlie growled.

“Yes,” Bill resumed. “While Harry was at the world cup 10,000 galleons were removed from his vault. The same amount was removed fifth and sixth year, along with his Hogwarts tuition and the yearly 1000 galleons to Dumbledore. She was able to do this because she refused to return Harry’s key to him, even when he asked.”

Here Charlie interrupted, “We have a pensieve and memories to back up the documentation. Does anyone need to see the memory of Mum refusing to give back Harry’s key when he asked for it?”

All in the room shook their heads “No” except Molly, Ron, and Arthur; although, to be fair, Arthur Weasley was staring at his wife with a look of shock and horror.

“Now, if you’ll turn to the last sheet, you’ll see the truly horrific part. During what would have been Harry’s seventh year, the year he and Hermione spent fighting for their lives and doing what had to be done to get rid of Voldemort…”

“Hey!” Ron yelled. “I helped!”

Here Hermione sneered at Ron. “Yes Ron. You helped by whinging and bitching and running off when things got tough. Betraying Harry like you always do whenever being his friend became difficult!”

“As I was saying,” Bill interjected. “While Harry was on the run and doing his best to save the wizarding community, Mum made her final withdrawal of 6500 galleons. It’s a good thing Harry didn’t want to return to Hogwarts to complete his final year; because if you will look at the remaining balance you’ll see she didn’t even leave him enough for tuition.”

Here is where Charlie stepped forward, clearly tense and furious. “And let’s not forget what happened at the end. Harry laid down his life for the wizarding community. He chose to die to get rid of that monster. And after, when he tried to have an honest conversation with his supposed “best mate”, Ron turned on him; betraying him once again because things weren’t going to go as Ron wanted them to. And Hermione, I’m not leaving you out. It’s been over four months and Harry hasn’t heard one word from you!”

Hermione looks at Charlie in confusion. “But Charlie, I…I write to Harry every week.”

They all hear a snort from Ron and turn to see a smug expression on his face. Hermione stands and faces him. “Ronald Weasley!” she screams. “What have you done with my letters?!”

Ron sneers, “Like I was going to let my girlfriend write to some perverted git!”

Arthur flicks his wand to silence Ron at the same time Charlie pulls Hermione away and settles the furious woman back into her chair. Arthur, with a puzzled look, stares at his eldest son, “Bill, all that money, it isn’t in the family vault.”

“I know, Dad. Mum has her own vault, under her maiden name. I was able to get that much information using my connections at Gringotts.” With a tired and gentle look on his face, Bill asks, “Does anyone have anything else to add?”

Dean speaks for the first time. “I do, but I’ll need that pensieve.” Ginny whimpers as Dean draws a phial of memories from his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill produced the pensieve, and after placing it on a table, motioned to Dean. Ron suddenly stood up and lunged toward the other boy, but was stopped when a stunning spell from Charlie knocked him to the floor. At the same time, Arthur froze his wife when he noticed her slowly drawing her own wand. Dean blink a few times in shock, but then handed the phial of memories to Bill. After pouring the memories into the pensieve, Bill muttered an incantation while performing some complicated wand movements. Suddenly, the air above the pensieve came to life. It showed an enraged Ron pressing a terrified Ginny against a wall with his forearm across her throat.

“I will tell you this once,” Ron snarled. “You will dump Dean and do everything in your power to get Harry. And if you have not accomplished this by the end of the summer, I will personally make sure you are pregnant and removed from the family.”

“T…That’s all there is,” stammered Dean. “I punched Ron. And we kipped in an unused room until everyone came home. It’s also why, well one of the reasons why, Ginny and I have stayed with each other all the time.”

While Dean was speaking, Arthur had moved to crouch in front of Ginny. He took one of her hands and gently stroked her hair. “My little girl, why didn’t you say anything?”

Ginny turned a tear-streaked face to her father and whispered. “How was I supposed to tell you that?”

After kissing Ginny gently on the forehead, Arthur stood and removed his wand from his forearm holster. “I, Arthur Billius Weasley, remove Ronald Billius Weasley from my bloodline. He is no longer allowed houseroom, magic, or the name of Weasley. So I have spoken, so mote it be.” At Arthur’s words, a sharp, yellow light shot from his wand toward Ron, wrapped around him, and returned to Arthur. When the light disappeared, Arthur moved to stand in front of Molly. “I, Arthur Billius Weasley, break my bond with Molly Prewett. She is no longer my wife and is no longer entitled to houseroom, use of any of my property, or name. I break this bond, on my own, based on evidence of her dishonorable and illegal conduct toward a beloved family friend. So I have spoken, so mote it be.” This time the light shot from his wand was a dull red, but it also wrapped around Molly and returned to him.

When the last glow had faded, Hermione stood and moved toward Ginny. Taking Arthur’s place crouched in front of her, she whispered, “Ginny, can you ever forgive me? You should have felt safe coming to me.” With a sob, Ginny turned and embraced her friend.

Arthur turned to face Bill and Charlie. “I’m not sure that Ron has done anything that the Department for Magical Law Enforcement can charge him with, but with Ginny’s permission, I will enquire. Molly, on the other hand, should be facing a long list of charges. If you would take down the locks and wards on the door, I need to call the DMLE.”

“No need, Arthur.” Said a slow, deep voice from the corner.

“Kingsley! What…” spluttered Arthur.

Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his hand as he looked around the room. “Bill and Charlie came to me as this involves Harry Potter. They wanted an impartial witness when they confronted the family. Charges will be pressed against Molly Prewett. We will try to keep it as quiet as possible for your family and for Harry.”

“Bill? Charlie?” Percy began hesitantly, “Will you let Harry know that George and I are here for him?”

Charlie’s low voice rumbled across the room. “Perce, it’s not a question of us being here for him. It’s a question of loving him and acknowledging how much of his life was sacrificed over the last seventeen years.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter written by me.

Charlie sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was on the backyard of his family house, waiting for his brother to finish talking to his father.  
-Everything will end up okay, Charlie - Bill said, running his hands through his brother's arms, hugging him from behind.   
-I don't know, Bill. After everything mother and Ronald did. How could Harry ever look at us without remembering all of this?   
Bill nuzzled against Charlie's nape, planting a soft kiss.   
-We have to go to him and let him decide, love. Let's go back to Grimmauld, ok?  
-Has Kingsley taken the both of them to the Ministery already?   
-Yes, Charl. Let's go. - Embracing the younger man, Bill apparated to the porch of Harry's home, softly knocking on the door.   
Harry himself opened it, looking tired and worn out.   
-Please come in, Bill, Charlie - the raven haired man said.  
He led them up to the living room, where there was a mattress and a steaming mug of hot chocolate by it.  
-Here's the only place I could put a TV on, so I'm used to sleeping here - Harry said, not looking at the pair.  
Bill softly touched Harry's face, making him face him, a soft smile playing at the edge of his lips.   
-We've taken care of everything, Har.  
Charles put on Harry's vault key on his hands, closing it over the key, and them softly kissing his closed fingers.  
-Oh... - Harry softly gasped, sitting on the edge of the mattress.   
-We came here to talk to you about this, Harry. Ever since we met you for the second time, during the Quidditch World Cup, we've been...   
-Intrigued- said Charlie, smiling at his brother's lack of words  
-By you. Not because of money, or...  
-I never thought you were, Bill, Charlie. You've all seemed very sincere, both of you. Let me try and help you, please correct me if I've got this all wrong. But you... both fancy me?   
-We do - Charlie said, his voice low, while Bill enthusiastically nodded.   
Harry breathed out a laugh, laughing until he was sobbing, his face hid on his hands.   
-Oh, Harry, sweet, no, there's no need to this - Bill said, sitting and embracing him, letting Harry cry on his shoulder.   
Charlie embraced him from the other side, making Harry feel warm and safe between both man, until he stopped sobbing, only occasional hiccups left.  
-Why were you crying, Harry? - Charlie asked softly, nosing the younger man's hair.  
-Ever since I went to hunt the damn Horcruxes, I couldn't stop thinking about you both. I heard your voices on the radio, and I was so happy you were safe and alive. But I thought I was a freak, a freak having a crush in two men.   
-Don't you ever again say you're a freak, Harry. Never. You aren't. You're the missing piece to our lives. You're what we've been waiting for all these years.   
-I don't know if anyone ever told you, or if you ever read about this, but there's in the wizarding world, in the very department you work in the minister, a room, full of linked names written all over. When Mother Magic gives her blessing to a baby, she also gives him someone who will always be there for him, to whatever needs. Be it a friend, a parent, a lover. And sometimes, to very special people, there are two of these someones.  
-Like soulmates? - Harry asked, blushing at the passionate speech Charlie had just given.  
-Something like that. You're ours, Harry, just as we're each other's. But even if you weren't, Har...   
-We'd still be in love with you - Charlie blurted it out, hiding his blushing face on Harry's shoulder.   
-Oh, Charlie, Bill. - Harry sighed, smiling and happily tucking himself under Bill's chin, making the older man lay down on the mattress, so he could be cuddled between both of them.   
-Could I kiss you, Har? - Charlie asked sweetly, tracing the brunette's face with his fingers.   
-Please, Charlie- Harry murmured, his gasp being muffled by Charlie's soft lips upon his.   
Bill kissed him too, and where Charlie was tentative and soft, Bill's kisses were strong and sure.   
-We should go, Harry-they said, after a long time.   
-Stay here tonight. Please. - He asked   
Bill and Charlie exchanged looks, and then smiled at Harry, sprawled, soft and pliant between them.   
-We will.  
The brothers changed into pajamas, and got back to the bed, Harry between them.   
-You both are too far away - Harry said, making both man get closer, their limbs tangling.  
-That's more how I like it - Harry smiled, and pecked both Charlie and Bill before cuddling closer and falling asleep.   
The brothers smiled, relived that for now, Harry was on their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my delay in posting! But I started giving classes as well as studying, so forgive me for my lack of time.   
> Love, Ana.

Charlie hummed softly as he nuzzled the soft crook of Harry's neck.   
They had woke up together, Harry between the two red heads, smiling beautifully and mewling like a kitten once Bill had started kissing along his jawline.   
-Good morning, beloved - Charlie said, his voice raspy with sleep.  
-G'morning Charls - Harry giggled, being tickled by Bill's hair on his neck.  
-Do you have to work today? - Bill asked the man pressed to himself, kissing him softly.  
-I do have, Bill. We're so close to finishing all the research! And then I can go and apply to my real training.   
-What do you want to be trained on?  
-I want to teach kids. Like, wizard pre-school. I'd like to open one and relieve the parents of having to homeschool the children.   
-I know there are some of those in America and France.   
-Exactly! I've visited the one in France, and the British Wizard World is still outdated in this area.  
Bill smiled at his younger lover, giving him a soft kiss.   
-You can sleep a little bit more, and then meet me at the Ministry for lunch? - Harry asked the two red-heads.  
-12:30 at entry hall? - Charlie said  
\- I'll be there - Harry kissed the both of them, going to his actual room.  
Bill rolled over to Charlie's side, hugging him.   
-Are you staying here for good now?   
-Yeah, Bill. I am. 

\-------------------  
Harry got out the Department, a letter on his hand and a smile plastered on his face.   
Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Dean were waiting for him. His smile got wider as both his men hugged him.   
Ginny looked shy on Dean's hold, never looking at him directly on the eyes.  
He waved at Dean, and hugged Ginny, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
-Hey baby sis - He said, hearing her sniff.   
Harry looked at Bill, asking silently for him to use the Notice Me Not spell.  
-Hey, Gins. It's okay little sister, all is okay now. I'm so sorry, darling.   
The 17 year old sobbed on his shoulder, her fists on his shirt.  
-Let it all out, Ginns. It's okay.   
-I don't want to be there anymore, Harry! I can't sleep anymore. I'm so scared - The girl sobbed  
-You can stay with me, okay? You and Dean. We'll be at the Potter Household, not Grimmauld Place, okay? It's sunny and fresh. You'll love it. - Harry calmed her down, letting her stop hiccuping.   
-Really? - she asked, wide eyes hopeful.  
-Really, Ginny. If you want, I'll move you there right now, okay?   
-Please, Harry. I don't want to be on the streets right now.   
Harry grabbed her tighter, and appareted to the Potter Household.  
-Tinky, could you please go to the Ministry and gather Dean Thomas and Bill and Charlie?   
-Yes, Master Harry - the little house-elf shrieked, coming back with the three men.  
-Welcome to my home. I finished refurnishing it just yesterday. There's a room for you on the first floor, Ginny. There's your name on the door. You and Dean can have it for as long as you want.   
-Thank you so much, Harry! - Ginny kissed his cheek, and went with Dean to see the room.  
Bill kissed him softly and slowly, pouring love through the kiss.   
-Thank you so much, Harry. - He whispered, nosing against Harry's jawline.  
-You've done so much for our family, even when part of it was so bad to you.   
-You've given me happiness. Even more now. - Harry said simply, moving on his tiptoes to kiss Charlie and Bill.   
He snuggled on Charlie's arms, and kissed his throat, nibbling on the soft skin.   
As Bill's arms circled them both, he bumped against the letter on Harry's pocket.   
-Oh, grab it! I've officially been released of the research now. And I got the license to start the pre-school  
-We're so proud of you, love. - Charlie smiled, kissing him.  
-Let's go and celebrate. - Bill said, smiling brightly.  
-Off to fish and chips! - Harry exclaimed, laughing, and letting Charlie and Bill apparete them.


End file.
